Añorando el Pasado
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Los pensamientos de Pete y Tazusa, tiempo después de su separación. Fic de Stellar24


_**Disclaimer**: Okai, antes que nada. El fic NO es mío, pertenece a **Stellar24**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo por que lo adoré cuando lo leí. Segundo, Ginban Kalidoscope no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a la autora, así que ya sabéis, nada de demandas xD. Por último, no todo esta traducido literalmente, ya que es imposible hacer una traducción literal de inglés al español, así que, si hay palabras cambiadas, ya sabéis por que es. _

_**Dedicatoría**: A una de mis nenetes, Erin, for you, que hace tiempo que me lo pedías. _

* * *

**Añorando el Pasado**

* ~ *

**Tazusa Pov**

Quiero sentir aún más cerca el calor que he estado esperando.

Quiero volver a aquellos tiempos, cuando las hojas secas revoloteaban con el viento.

Este mundo parece distinto ahora.

Cuando te conocí todo era un continuo túnel verde, completamente lleno de felicidad, de esperanza, un lugar por el cual no solía pasar.

Pero ahora, estoy completamente sola, el mundo se ha congelado.

Es doloroso saber que nunca más te volveré a ver, sabiendo que te echaré de menos cada uno de los segundos de mi vida.

Quiero sentir aún más cerca toda tu fuerza.

Aunque estamos en lugares separados, estamos conectados.

Esa suave voz que me llena, me llamó a través de la espumosa lluvia. Salí hacia la nocturna ciudad sin un paraguas. Al verme totalmente empapada, tú te echaste a reír amablemente. Juntos saltamos sobre los charcos y observando las olas hicimos una promesa. Cuando el invierno que tanto amabas llegara, guardaríamos bajo llave los recuerdos- No quiero olvidar todos esos momentos.

Por que en mi alma y en mi corazón sé que esto no fue un mero sueño, ni un milagro.

Todo fue real. Todo lo que me ha sucedido a sido gracias a ti, por que te convertiste en mi fuerza, en mi apoyo, pero sobre todo, por que fuiste esa persona especial que llegó inesperadamente a mi vida, a quien empecé a amar, el que ocupa mi corazón.

La última vez que nos vimos me pediste un pequeño favor. Dijiste que antes de irte querías verme sonreír, así que lo hice. En ese momento no pude decirte las cosas que quería decirte y para cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca tú ya te habías ido. Pero ahora estoy realmente feliz, por que sé que estás cuidando de mí, en algún lugar, más allá de este cielo azul…

Por que sé que estamos conectados sin importar las cosas que puedan pasar ni el tiempo que pueda transcurrir.

* * *

**Pete Pov**

Quiero abrazarte siempre.

Toda tu debilidad, no importa cuantas veces me muestres que creces fuerte, todavía sigue mostrándose.

En el mismo cielo nocturno, tú lloras. Siempre he quería estar ahí, junto a ti, cuando te sientes triste, en tus momentos de felicidad. Para estar a tu lado, siempre.

Todavía me lo paso bien con aquel tiempo que pasamos juntos, nunca lamenté haber tenido una segunda oportunidad como aquella, por que en el tiempo que te conocí, fuiste como la luz que unió mi corazón con la felicidad, aquello que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, la pieza perdida de mi corazón.

Siempre me pongo nostálgico cuando pienso en el pasado, por que me enseñaste muchas cosas.

Abrázame siempre.

Haz que mi dolor desaparezca.

Incluso si tu me olvidaras, siempre estaré ahí animándote.

Recuerda que siempre estaré esperando aquí, sabiendo que vamos a encontrarnos otra vez.

La única cosa que lamento fue dejarte.

No quería dejarte, pero el destino ya había elegido mi camino y no había ninguna manera de detenerlo. Pero verte sonreír por última vez me hizo feliz. Esa sensación de vacío se evaporó cuando supe que serías feliz, que serías libre para hacer las cosas que quisieras.

Quiero sentir aún más cerca tu calor, siempre.

Aunque estamos en lugares separados, estamos conectados.

Esa suave y cálida voz, todo sobre ti, es la energía que me mueve.

Voy a tener fe en todo lo que hagas, a tenderte una mano siempre.

Dondequiera que me necesites, estaré allí.

Seré tu fuerza, seguiré adelante.

Recuerda que estaré siempre esperando el día en el que nos volvamos a encontrar.

* * *

_¿Os ha gustado tando como a mí traducirlo? Es mi primera traducción como estudiante de traducción, estoy orgullosa :3_

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
